


Snowbound

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: 12 Days of Requestmas [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, More of that will be in the second chapter though!, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack decides to take Rhys to a brand-new chalet built in one of the snowy mountain ranges on Pandora. Things are going great—until an unexpected blizzard leaves them stranded without any of the fancy amenities built to entertain guests.Luckily, being stuck in a mansion with one's boyfriend isn't the worst case scenario, and Jack and Rhys quickly figure out how to pass the time until the snowstorm dies down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarfruitHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/gifts).



> Written as a request for starfruitspice! Split up into two chapters because I'm still working on the latter half. Enjoy!

Rhys hadn’t even known that Pandora _had_ snow. He’d thought the entire planet was just barren deserts and hostile residents, with the occasional pockets of slightly muted insanity and violence. 

So when Jack told him he was building a winter home alongside a new Hyperion settlement tucked away in some secluded Pandoran mountain range, he’d thought Jack’d been pulling his leg. Even when the project was allegedly “finished” and Jack had offered to take him down to visit and stay for a little bit, Rhys had expected the transport doors to open up to some kind of prank involving an angry bullymong or a pit full of lava or something. 

But, no. Jack had been sincere this entire time. 

The transport had dropped them off in the middle of a cute, picturesque town that looked more quaint vacation getaway than Hyperion-sponsored city. Sure, the company’s logo hung from the windows and flew from the flagpoles, and a frosted statue of Jack stood smack dab in the middle of the town square, but the buildings themselves were fairly charming, humbly built from either wood or some kind of synthetic material that was damn good at pretending to be wood. Each little A-frame roof was hung with twinkling lights that filled the entire scene with a sense of whimsy and comfort that Rhys could never have imagined existing on _Pandora_ of all places. 

“You….you really weren’t kidding…” Rhys marveled, grateful Jack had insisted on bringing him a jacket as he stepped out into the soft snow. Despite the chill, Rhys felt warm, even oddly nostalgic for a time he wasn’t even sure he’d ever known. Jack grinned brightly as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms tight about the young man’s waist. 

“Frikkin’ _adorable_ , right? And it’s all ours, kiddo. Regular Hyperion stiffs don’t get to come here ’til next week.”

“Really?” Rhys questioned, glancing around at all the houses, their windows lit up. He sniffed the air, smelling something sweet. 

“Then…I mean…who’s baking cookies?”

“A.I. technology has come a long way, babe, don’t you worry. We’ll be good and spoiled here,” Jack snickered as he patted Rhys on the hip, brushing past him. “Now c’mon—you wanna see daddy’s mansion, don’t ya?”

* * *

When Rhys envisioned “Handsome Jack’s mansion,” he imagined something pretty gaudy and ostentatious. If Helios was anything to go by, Jack’s sense of style could hardly be called restrained, or even tasteful.

So as they trudged out of the tiny square, the occasional tiny loader bot running by with an armful of stitched quilts or a tray of fresh sugar cookies, Rhys was expecting to see some sprawling, tacky abomination of a home practically leap out from the snowy mountainside and smack him in the face with a hundred Jack statues and a brilliant yellow color-scheme. But instead, what he saw was something a little more… _humble._

Well, about as humble as Jack could possibly be without hurting himself. 

It was still huge, sprawling over the mountainside and stretching up at least four stories plus attic space. And _two_ decently-sized Jack statues decorated the front entrance, their hands outstretched as if to welcome the guests—or frighten them away. But other than that, the mansion seemed just as oddly quaint as the rest of the town, constructed from the same wood or wood-like material and topped with a sloped roof that gathered banks of snow and rows of icicles at the edges. The many windows glowed with the fires of hearth, sending a pleasant shiver through Rhys’body and making him realize how cold he was, even with the down jacket wrapped around him.

“You gonna carry me over the threshold?” Rhys called as he trundled after Jack. The CEO laughed, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he slipped his hand onto the digital keypad. 

“You’re gonna have to make a honest man outta me before I do _that_ , sugar.”

“Then I guess it’s hopeless, huh?” Rhys teased as Jack pushed open the door, enveloping them both in the comforting warmth radiating from the chalet’s interior.

It was even more gorgeous inside than out, and a thankful reprieve from the worsening cold outside. Rhys practically melted in happiness as he looked around the chalet, taking in the high ceilings and welcoming amber wood. Rhys’ ECHOeye quickly scanned for the temperature, reporting back a toasty 78 degrees. 

“Good afternoon and welcome, Handsome Jack, sir,” a peppy voice spoke out of nowhere, nearly making Rhys jump out of his skin. Jack laughed, grabbing onto his boyfriend as he lost his balance, looking nervously around.

“You forget what I said about A.I. interfacing already, pumpkin?” Jack shook his head, before addressing the air. “Sugartits, we’re good, so long as you don’t scare the hell outta my pumpkin again.”

“Apologies, sir. Will some hot chocolate help your companion feel more at home?”

Jack patted Rhys on the hip, jostling him out of his surprise.

“O-Oh! Sure. Hot cocoa sounds…awesome,” Rhys stuttered, following Jack into the kitchen, where a little chrome machine, akin to a coffee maker, had already started to light up and quiver. A spout of melted chocolate and steamed milk poured out into a mug already set up beneath it, filling the cup and even topping it off with a dollop of whipped cream.

“…Holy crap…” Rhys’ eyes sparkled, grabbing the mug as he took a deep sip. 

“Who knew a robot could make such great hot chocolate?” Rhys chuckled warmly, burying his nose back into the whipped cream and taking a noisy sip. “Thank you, umm…?”

“Sugartits.”

“Jack, that can’t be their _real_ name…” Rhys scoffed. 

“Sir Handsome Jack has requested I respond to the following—Sugartits, Babe, Babycakes, Honey, Sweetcheeks—“

“Uh, okay, no, I don’t want to call you any of that….” Rhys flustered as Jack snickered in the background. He rubbed his chin, thinking. 

“Her project name was Hestia, if that helps at all…” Jack mumbled, a hot toddy liberal on the alcohol pouring into another mug with the clap of his hands. Rhys snorted.

“Hestia…no, sounds like an old lady, which would just be… _weird_ …how about…uh…Holly?”

“ _Holly_. What’re you going for, ‘festive stripper’?” Jack snickered, burying his nose in the hot cocktail steaming in a unicorn mug. 

“ _Holly_ added to database of name recognition. Will there be anything else, sirs?” The voice responded smoothly. 

“Light up the fireplace and turn on the ECHOvision, then leave us alone for the rest of the night, ‘kay Sweetcheeks? Don’t want ya popping in when I’m trying to get into Rhysie’s long johns here.” Jack’s cheeks were already shiny with a drunken flush as he grabbed Rhys’ butt, nearly leading his boyfriend by the ass over to the huge, plush couches that dominated the living room. 

“ _Oooh_ ….yeah, I’m not getting up like, ever…” Rhys moaned as he practically sunk into the soft red cushions, the couch sucking him in like quicksand. Jack cuddled in besides him, his lips loose with alcohol as he pressed kisses all over his boyfriend’s cheek and nearly spilt his alcohol. 

“Good thing we won’t have to…I could have you on this couch all week, sugar…that’s….that’s fine with me…” Jack moaned, practically sliding into Rhys’ lap. The young man squeaked, nearly snorting his hot chocolate up his nose.

“C-Can I at least finish my drink before you uh…try to jingle my bells?” Rhys giggled, licking the last of the whipped cream from his lips as he tried to suck down his hot chocolate before Jack got his hands down his pants and made drinking basically impossible.

Rhys had only a half-inch of thick chocolate syrup remaining at the bottom of his mug when Jack grew impatient and snatched it out of his hands. He smothered Rhys’ protesting whine with a kiss, pinning his boyfriend down against the plush cushions as they made out. 

Those last, delicious dregs of hot chocolate were quickly forgotten thanks to Jack’s lips. They were soft and strong and send shocks of heat through Rhys’ body that’d been missing even with the ambient warmth of the chalet. Jack’s hips grind downwards between Rhys’ open legs, the slight brush of their crotches sending a spark of need through his loins. Rhys’ eyes flutter shut, tongue twining lazily with his boyfriend’s as he melts back into the couch, more than ready to just let Jack take care of _him_ for once. 

Rhys heard the sound of his zipper yanking down as Jack’s hand pushed through his now open pants. His palm rubbed up against where Rhys’ cock lay snug in his thermal underwear, pre-cum already staining the damp fabric. Rhys’ moans into Jack’s mouth, his hands squeezing his boyfriend’s shoulders as Jack peels down the waistband of his underwear. Rhys gasps as Jack’s lips pull away from his, the CEO’s glittering smile leering down on him as he finally grasps the base of Rhys’ cock, pulling it free from its confines. Rhys squirmed as his boyfriend took his dick in hand, ready to send him into a flurry of pleasure that would last long, long into the night. 

And then the lights went out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter! I had fun writing this, I hope you guys liked reading it!

When the lights went out, it didn’t take long for Jack to end up hurting himself. 

The shock of the darkness must’ve surprised him something fierce, because the next thing Rhys knew the weight settled over his body was suddenly jolting off of him. A pained yipe cut through the darkness as Rhys heard something clunk against what he presumed was the coffee table, followed by some just-barely censored swearing. 

“Jack? _Jack_ , are you okay?” Rhys cried as he pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking his eyelids rapidly in the sudden dark. He squinted, trying to make out some kind of movement in the black but he had little help—the lights were completely _out_ , and whatever moonlight might be shining outside was not exactly streaming in through the dozens of windows scattered around the chalet. 

“No! No I am not _frikkin’_ okay!” Jack’s voice, thick with pain, sounds right by Rhys’ head. Blindly, the young man swings out, trying to grope out his boyfriend in the darkness. He reached out with his flesh hand, finally coming into contact with something that he immediately latched onto. Unfortunately, that something happened to be Jack’s nose, which he inadvertently stuck his pointer finger up.

“ _Gah—_ kiddo, ‘lease, quiddit!” Jack swatted at Rhys’ hand just as quickly as the young man pulled it away, gagging as he wiped his fingers against the cushion.

“Ugh, gross!” Rhys shuddered as he reached out, a little more carefully this time, managing to find something hard and boney that was probably Jack’s shoulder so he could at least get a handle on where his boyfriend was…and prevent him from hurting himself further. 

“Cripes! What’s…what happened to the god-damn lights!” Jack yelled, nearly in Rhys’ ear. The young man winced, shaking Jack a little by the shoulder to hopefully make him more conscious of Rhys’ proximity. But Jack’s frustration at the sudden power outage could not be contained very well.

“Jack— _Jack_ , hold on, don’t try to move—“ Rhys warned, putting pressure down on his ranting boyfriend’s shoulder as he felt Jack trying to get up . He swung his long legs over the edge of the couch, trying to sit up straight even as the squishy cushions tried to suck him down further. Jack grunted in annoyance, rocking in his seat as he tried to get to his feet to no avail. Rhys wasn’t going to let Jack—already disoriented from the darkness and fuzzy from the alcohol—bumble around the living room without Rhys shining a little light on the situation first.

Literally.

“Hold on, hold _on_ , Jack lemme fire up my ECHO…” Rhys murmured, squinting until his eye fluttered on. Unfortunately, it seemed a little bit _weaker_ than it usually was. He frowned, trying to connect to the Hyperion network, but he had no such luck 

“Uh….Jack? I think….more than just the lights are out…” He lit up his similarly dimmed palm display, a glitching error message fluttering in the air. He could finally see Jack’s face, ghostly pale in the stark light of his eye and arm and creased in frustration.

“You…you gotta be _kidding_ me. The whole…the whole frikkin’ _system_ is down?”

“I…looks like it…” Rhys murmured after a moment of quick troubleshooting. No dice—Rhys couldn’t get an inkling of a signal, not even a remote one from Helios or from leeching a local settlement network. Jack really hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he wanted to get away from it all.

But by the look on his face, he probably didn’t anticipate going _this_ far off the grid. 

“…Holly? Holly, c’mon, if you respond I promise I won’t ever call you Sweetcheeks or Sugartits or anything like that ever again…” Jack whined to the air, but he got no response. The entire chalet was dead quiet, with only the whistling sound of the stormy winds and their own breathing filling the massive space. 

“Crap _. Crap_. Guess everything really is dead…” Jack moaned, rubbing his temples. He blinked rapidly, as if it would help clear the lingering alcohol from his system. Rhys frowned, turning around and letting his palm illuminate a little more of the space around him.

“Is there like…a backup generator or something? A circuit breaker? Anything we can use to try to…restart the power?”

“Yeah, but the frikkin’ thing is _outside_. If the A.I. was still around she could access it remotely but…obviously, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Yeah, I guess not…” Rhys frowned, rubbing his chin. Jack blew air through his lips, throwing up his hands as he finally wobbled to his feet without his boyfriend stopping him. 

“Ugh. Guess if you want a job done well, you gotta do it yourself and not just rely on frikkin’ robots, ‘cause apparently they can’t even do what they were _built_ to do.” Jack growled, starting towards the door. Rhys’ eyes flickered quickly over their surroundings as he followed Jack, sensing something was amiss. It couldn’t be _quite_ that simple. 

“Wait, Jack, don’t!” Rhys cried, grabbing Jack’s wrist as he pointed towards one of the front windows. Jack frowned, eyes following Rhys’ finger through the thick pane of glass. 

“What, kiddo? I don’t see anything.”

“Yeah. That’s the _point_.” Rhys dragged Jack towards the window, careful not to trip him over anything in the darkness. He held his faintly glowing palm up against the window, waving it around to prove his point. 

Jack squinted at the foggy, dull blue plane looking back at him from the window, his tipsy brain still trying to catch up. He put his hand up against the glass, eyes widening at the freezing cold. 

“Wait….is that…”

“Yep. _Snow_.” Rhys moaned. “We’re…we’re _snowed in_.”

Jack glared at the window, as if his stare could heroically melt holes in it. When that didn’t happen, he tore his eyes away from the window and angrily stamped his foot. 

“Frikkin’ Pandora! I swear I shouldn’t have even bothered to build my winter house on this damn planet! Always bites me in the ass _somehow_!” Jack ranted, slamming his fist against the glass and making Rhys jump. He grabbed Jack’s other arm, tugging him away from the window as it rattled against the packing snow outside.

“Careful! Don’t you dare break that or else we’re gonna end up freezing to death!” Rhys warned, earning himself a derisive snort.

“Yeah right! This glass is bulletproof, frikkin’ _bandit proof_ ,” Jack huffed, punching uselessly at the air as Rhys pulled him away. “Couldn’t break it even if I god-damn _tried_.”

Rhys was fairly sure Jack _would_ try if he got angry enough, so he tried his best to get his boyfriend away from any doors or windows just barely keeping the growing banks of snow out. However, just as he’d managed to calm Jack down from immediately making the situation worse, his low-battery notification decided to step up to the challenge. 

“Uhh…Jack? Bad news…” Rhys waved his flickering palm-light in front of his boyfriend, Jack’s expression instantly souring even more than its preexisting grouch. 

“You gotta be…You didn’t charge your tech before you left, kiddo?”

“Well, _no_ , I thought we would have access to power so I didn’t….think about that.”

“For goodness sake, Rhysie, _really_?”

“Excuse me! I thought _maybe_ Mr. Billion Dollars would have built his fancy new home to withstand a stupid shitty snowstorm!”

“Watch your language, pumpkin!”

“ _Make me_ , fucker!” Rhys hissed, his ECHO eye fizzling in his anger. Jack opened his mouth and raised his finger, clearly ready to fight back, but he wilted underneath his boyfriend’s angry stare.

“Hah….hah, look at us, letting cabin fever settle in already. Okay, okay, I’m cool, I’m cool just gotta…haha, just gotta keep my wits about me.” Jack ran his hand through his hair, shaking the locks out in his fist. 

“Hmm….hm hm hm _hm_ , lets see, gotta have something in here…” Jack rapped his knuckle against his temple, as if that would help to jar his brain into thinking. Rhys waited, arms crossed expectantly over his chest, when suddenly Jack snapped his fingers and jumped.

“Crap! I forgot! I’ve got some frikkin’ candles in the guest room!” Jack nearly hit the ground running, almost tripping over his own feet. Rhys tailed him, worrying Jack was going to slip and hurt himself in his sudden enthusiasm—which he almost did when he took a corner too fast, his foot catching on the wall as he limped his way into the guest bedroom. 

“J-Jack, _wait_ , I’ve got the light!” Rhys jogged to where Jack had sunk to his knees in front of the closet, throwing open the door and rummaging through some plastic cabinets set up inside. Randomobjects clacked against the hardwood floors as Jack tossed them carelessly over his shoulders, before he let up a triumphant cackle and held two large, three-wick candles in both hands.

“There we go! Guess I was prepared after all, huh?” Jack grinned gleefully as he sniffed deeply. “As long as you’re okay with the whole house smelling like…peppermint and pine?”

“As long as it gives us some light, it could smell like rotten eggs and skag crap for all I care…” Rhys grabbed one of the candles from Jack, hefting it in his flesh hand. “You have something to light these with?”

“Oh yeah. I was planning on smoking some of my cigars while we were here….looks like it’ll have to wait for now, though.” Jack rolled his eyes. “I gotta do it _outside_ ‘cause baby doesn’t like the smell.”

“The smell is fine. The _smoke_ , however, makes me cough like I’m dying.” 

“It’d do a lotta good to warm you up, but _fine_. We’ll light the stupid frikkin’ candles instead,” Jack sighed as they walked back towards the living room, Rhys leading the way. Jack fumbled through their shed coats for his lighter, finding it after a couple moments of scuffling and _finally_ giving Rhys’ dying eye a rest as they lit the two candles and set them on the slightly askew coffee table. 

They sat on the couch, and spent the next couple of minutes staring at the candles’ flickering flames. 

“So…” Rhys started, halting as he realized he wasn’t sure where he wanted to take this conversation. Jack grunted, his shoulders shrugging without purpose. Just to find something to do.

“ _Yup_.” Jack mumbled, popping the “p.” He sniffed.

“Smells nice. Think I got those candles from….last year’s Mercenary Day? Some executive gave ‘em too me. Dunno what ever happened to him…”

“Well..wherever he went…” Rhys was pretty sure he knew _where_. “At least we can enjoy his candles…”

Really. This was what they were reduced too. Candles? Rhys worried his lip in a frown. They couldn’t _really_ be so technology dependent that with its absence they could barely talk to one another.

As the awkward quiet stretched out, Rhys found himself shivering. He rubbed his forearms, glancing around. The formerly inviting warmth of the chalet had been bitten by a slight chill that was starting to seep through the light fabric of his hoodie. 

“It’s…it’s getting a little cold, isn’t it?”

“Sure the temp outside is sub-zero already….Pandora’s a real planet of extremes, wouldn’t exactly be surprised. These walls are pretty well-insulated, but even they need help from a central heating system…”

“Jeez…sure hope you stocked plenty of blankets, then. Else I’m gonna freeze.” Rhys shuddered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He was debating grabbing his coat again to help stave off the creeping chill, but a heavy hand against his thigh stopped him as he tried to get up.

“Jack…no, c’mon…” Rhys sighed, brushing off Jack’s hand only for it to return again, gripping his leg a little harder. “Really? You’re still thinking about sex?”

“I’m always thinking about sex, sweetheart. Especially sex with you.”

“Flattering,” Rhys hummed, trying to scoot away from Jack’s touch, “but until we have a decent source of heat, I don’t really wanna waste my energy…?”

“Waste? _Waste_? Babe, c’mon, if you’re looking for a ‘decent source of heat’ then I’m your man.”

“Really?”

“Really. We both know I’ve got the nice warm hands in this relationship. Yours feel like you dunked them in liquid nitrogen.”

“That’s so I can stick them down your shirt when you’re making me mad,” Rhys replied flatly, mind still focused on getting his jacket, maybe tracking down some of the blankets mentioned. But Jack’s mind was clearly fixed on something else. 

“C’mon, kitten, you’re always telling me you want us to do more romantic things. What’s more romantic than having sex by candlelight?”

“It would be more romantic if you actually like, _planned it_ , and weren’t just riding on a coincidence.” Rhys sighed, trying to sound resistant even as the hand on his thigh started to warm him up. Jack was right, he always generated more body heat than Rhys did. Many times Rhys had woken to find himself untucked from his usual fetal position and flung around Jack, using him like a heated body pillow. The CEO was as good as any jacket, as warm and fuzzy as any blanket. 

Rhys worried his lips, glancing down at the hand still rubbing at his thigh. The heat radiating off of Jack’s palm was seriously tempting, especially when he started rubbing up and down from knee to hip in a slow, sensual way. He felt his groin tingle within the depths of his long underwear, his thighs rubbing together in a vain attempt to deal with the sensation. 

“ _Kiiiiitteeeeen_.”

“I swear…we could be in the middle of a firefight and you’d still wanna do it.”

Jack tutted, his hand groping Rhys’ inner thigh. 

“You can’t blame me for that…adrenaline rushing, bandit blood spilling, plenty of screaming…who wouldn’t pop a boner?”

“That’s….not exactly my idea of romantic…” Rhys murmured as he reclined back against the soft couch, legs spreading slightly as Jack’s hand came to rest atop his crotch.

“This, though….Maybe I can get into it.”

Jack’s eager smile fluttered in the light of the candles.

A little moan flew to Rhy’s lips as Jack’s hand squeezed at his groin, feeling his stirring erection underneath the layers of pants. His crotch grew uncomfortably warm very quickly, thanks to the combination of Jack’s hand, long underwear, and his own growing arousal. He blushed, a little annoyed at just how well Jack could work him up from cold and unwilling to raring to go. Maybe the darkness, and the novelty of the situation, was affecting his judgement. 

Though, admittedly there was something genuinely…okay, _romantic_ about seeing Jack’s face light up in the amber intimacy of the candles. They flickered on his cheeks and nose and glimmered in his eyes while leaving the rest of his features in darkness. Firelight glowed warmer than the usual kind that illuminated their sex—even the “warm white” lighting in Jack’s bedroom back on Helios couldn’t really replicate the real thing. Nothing could. Rhys felt a little foolish for giving into such a simple form of seduction, but damn. Jack’s chiseled face was just built for limited, romantic lighting. 

Despite his previous complaints about the cold, Rhys barely missed his long underwear when it was finally stripped off his legs, leaving them bare to the air, because Jack was there to rub his warm skin up against Rhys’ as he settled between his partner’s spread legs. Rhys wrapped his thighs eagerly about Jack’s hips, hugging him close as he ground their crotches up together, relishing in the veritable furnace of Jack’s needy groin. 

The couch cushions wrapped around him like a big, plush hug, pulling him down and making him feel like he was drifting through some kind of soft, cloudy dream. It was easy to give in, to relax into the feeling of Jack’s body pressing up against him. Rhys could practically feel the pump of his heartbeat through their shared skin, could hear every little breath puffing past Jack’s lips as he lubed up his fingers and started to scissor them inside of Rhys.

He grabbed behind his head at the arm of the couch, moaning in pleasure as he rolled his hips lazily against Jack’s fingers, rutting them deeper inside of himself. Jack flickered in and out of the candlelight like he wasn’t even there, even as Rhys felt his undeniable presence press against his half-naked body.

He had little warning when Jack finally pushed his cock inside, their crotches shadowed in the minimal candlelight. The surprise made Rhys cry out, voice echoing throughout the quiet chalet as Jack thrusted shallowly, pushing in inch by inch. Despite the fact that Rhys had done this a hundred times with Jack the stretch felt new, his boyfriend’s girth spreading him out with a pleasurable twinge like they’re making love for the first time. 

Despite the size of the house that Rhys knew was there, their sex felt intimate in a way it hadn’t before, when the whole interior had been illuminated. Without the background hum of the heater or the periodic blip of devices and other amenities it was quiet and dark, the glow provided by the candle shrinking the world to only him and Jack and hammering home just how alone they were on this remote Pandoran mountainside. Relying only on each other, without thousands of people living in the same space station, without relying on the heat and light and air provided by life support systems. Here, alone in this house in the middle of the storm in the dead of night—they could make their own life. Their own _heat_. 

It was transcendent. His eyesight hampered, reduced to hearing and smelling and _feeling_ alone, each sense heightened by a thousand. Rhys moaned, his body like a ceaseless wave as he rolled his spine in absolutely pleasure, every touch of Jack’s hand sending a path of fire up his skin as his cock thrusted again and again inside of him, hitting that sweet tingly spot every time. Blissful nonsense fell from Rhys’ lips as his hips arched up—he was on the verge of coming, his cock like a shaken bottle of champagne, ready to explode celebratory and foamy all over Jack’s rocking hips—

And then the lights came back on. 


End file.
